Saved
by Midnight Namine
Summary: Sakura found Naruto unconcious, and she knows something he doesn't. Oneshot NaruSaku, rated T for some language...


**Okay, so….I DO NOT own Naruto, or any of its characters….But I do own this story…so please don't sue…Thanks!!!**

_______________________________________________________________________

Saved

"Naruto...Naruto...wake up, Naruto!" Her nerves were twisted with anxiety as she let out a sigh. _He has been unconscious for three days... _She ran her pale slender fingers through her vibrant pink locks, the ringlets worn from travel. Chancing another look at the man before her, she took in his appearance. He was wearing a shinobi jumper. It was torn in pieces upon his torso, the orange color faded with wear. His bright yellow hair was still spiking up at every which angle, though it was filled with sweat and dirt. His chest rose and fell with every unconscious breath he took.

She sat against a tree, facing the grass in front her, inches away from the silently sleeping boy. Her slouch brought her head to her knees, the troubles within her weighing her into a state of restlessness. _How am I supposed to help him get his memory back? I don't remember how…Kami, I'm so useless… If Tsunade didn't die halfway into my training… _She stood up off the soil covered ground, dusting off her black shorts , and straightening her red shirt, before she set off towards the nearby river to retrieve some water for her male companion.

When she returned, he was sitting up, clutching his head as if dizzy. She was by his side in an instant, helping him gain his senses. It took a moment for him to register that there was someone else there. His eyes traveled up to her pale face, blue with an intensity that overpowered her sage orbs. "Are you okay?" The emotion carried through her statement was inconceivable to the sixteen year old boy.

"I'm fine…a little confused though. I can't remember anything." His head started aching, and a sharp gasp had the girl pushing him to lie back down.

"You should rest. I'm guessing that you hit your head pretty hard." She dipped a cloth she had in her small pack into the tub of water she had gotten earlier, and placed it on his forehead.

"I'm okay, really. I just have a few questions." His head turned towards her.

"What do you want to know?

"Who are you, and where are we?"

A relieved sigh escaped her pink lips. _At least he asked an easy question first. _"My name's Haruno Sakura, you can just call me Sakura though. We're in the woods right outside the border of Fire Country."

"What's the fire country?" His voice held an air of confusion as his eyes held her own.

"It's the country that has the village we're from inside. The village we're from is Konoha. You had left to go to war with the other ninjas." She bit her lip, a habit she does when she's anxious.

"War?" He looked down at his tattered uniform. "Is that why I am wearing these clothes? Was I part of the war?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, gathering her courage._He'll find out sooner or later._ "Yeah, you were. There was a strong rivalry between Sound and Fire. Sound was planning our ultimate demise. Our Hokage, our leader, sent you as part of a team to stop their planning and destroy them."

"Were there any survivors?"

Another hesitation. Her next answer wasn't as pained as the ones before. "No, you were the only one. I was part of a team to see if there were any and I came across you. I bandaged your worst cuts. I'm out of chakra though, from the journey." Although she didn't seem sad, tears still flowed out of her eyes uncontrollably. She wiped them away irritably. _It's good his eyes were closed...I feel bad though, he probably thinks he's all alone now…_

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for three days. Konoha is a three days journey, but there's a small village a few miles down the road to your right. We can find someplace to stay and get you some new clothes."

His silent agreement ended up leading them through the forest on a dirt path. They had been traveling for a few hours until he spoke.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." She could see the gears of his mind, spinning and working behind his eyes.

"We've met before. Only briefly though."

Her slow steps continued, and her eyes were fixated on the path before them.

"How old are you?" This stopped her pace momentarily. She knew he was curious, and told him her age of seventeen. He then proceeded to ask her questions through the whole journey to the other village. Some were pointless; others were slightly more than miniscule. They entered a hotel room together. There were two beds to the right, and a comfy looking chair to the left, next to the entrance to the bathroom. She set her bags down, and his next question threw her off guard.

"Where's your family?" He watched her eyes carefully. He saw sadness, anger, and acceptance in their green depths.

"They're dead. My parents were ninjas. They were sent on a mission in the land of water, where they were tortured and killed. We were the only ones left of our clan." Sakura couldn't continue. Consumed by her tears, she sank to the carpeted floor of the hotel room.

Naruto reached out, and helped her into the chair a few feet away. He knelt on his knees to look her in the eyes. "You should get some sleep, Sakura-chan."

She started wiping away her tears, and stood up to go over to one of the beds. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow morning.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Sakura woke up before Naruto. She looked over to the sleeping boy to see that he was still breathing. She picked up her pack and went into the bathroom.

Naruto awoke to the sound of the shower. He got out of under the white sheets, and placed his feet on the floor. The window was a few feet away, and the sun could be seen through the pale blue curtains. He sat on the windowsill thinking about everything that she had told him. _I'm starting to get back my memory…I remember going into sound, but nothing before or after…Damnit! ...Wait a second; didn't she say she had a brother?_

The bathroom door opened to reveal Sakura clad in a pair of black shorts and a pale blue shirt, the same color as the curtains. She placed everything back into her bag, and looked over to meet Naruto's questioning gaze. "What?"

"What happened to your brother?"

She sat on the bed, minimal tears escaping her troubled orbs. "He was the leader of the mission you were sent on. He was the one who lead you and the rest of the ninjas into battle against the sound army."

He walked over to her, kneeling on the ground in front of her, much like he did the night before. "Did he survive?" His curiosity overwhelmed him. He didn't expect what happened next. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"He was the only survivor amongst the ninjas that fought."

________________________________________________________________________

**So I hoped you liked it!!! Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed!!! This is the only chapter for this story.....it's a one-shot, happy ended, blah blah blah...you get the picture (you read it)....It was actually, originally, a short story for my Creative Writing class, and I turned it into this...and will be doing so again for my next assignment, though maybe I can make it into two chapters or more....we'll see!**


End file.
